


i'll take you to the coffee shop

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Archie is a barista. Reggie is crushing and someone is hiding something.





	i'll take you to the coffee shop

Archie smiles as he hands Ms. Grundy her latte.

“How's your cat doing?”

“Better. Turns out Mr. Whiskers is actually a Mrs and pregnant.”

Archie laughs as she walks away, hearing the low grumble of: _“damn cat has a better love life than me.”_

He's checking his phone when a cough catches his attention.

An easy grin slips onto his face like second nature.

“What will you be having today?”

Jughead gives him a look, “I just thought, as your best friend, I should inform you that the guy sitting in the corner has been staring at you for a while.”

Archie searches the room for the person in question then shakes his head. “He's dating Josie, Val's friend.”

Jughead shrugs like he couldn't care either way. Archie supposes he couldn't.

“So, you going to buy something or are you going to remind me of how painfully nonexistent my love life is?”

Jughead rolls his eyes and reaches into his back pocket. “Make some coffee, Archibald.”

“The usual?”

Archie isn't sure why he asks. There's only way one Jughead drinks his coffee.

“Yup. Dark and bitter — just like my soul.”  
•  
After his shift is over, Archie meets up with his friends at Pop's. His home away from home.

Veronica and Jughead are having an argument whilst Betty looks in between them in amusement as Archie takes the empty spot next to her.

“What is it about this time?”

“V said that the Carrie remake and sequel are better than the original.”

“She did?”

Betty nods. “They've been going at it for awhile. I don't even think he notices she's just fucking with him.”

“Archie!” The little protective bubble pops as Jughead directs his attention onto him, “Would you please tell Blair Waldorf that her taste in horror movies is atrocious?”

“Blair Waldorf? Is that really the best you can come up with?”

“You want to see my best?”

“Bring it.”

Archie is happy to be not included in the conversation. He turns back to Betty. “Think they'll notice if we leave to go order.”

“Let's go.”

Betty uses the opportunity to interrogate him.

“Jughead told us about the guy who's been checking you out.”

Archie makes a face. “Has he also told you he's dating Josie?” He sighs. “I know you guys want me to go back out of there, but I'm okay with being single.”  
•  
It's Wednesday which means it's open mic nights. The Pussycats always perform.

Archie wakes to Vegas laying against his stomach.

“Hey, boy.”

Archie nudges him a little then lifts up on his elbows. He checks the clock then jumps out of his bed. He must've overslept.

He rushes to his shower, rushes through that and then runs to work. Buses take too long.

He's too busy, trying not to be late that he ends up bumping into someone and wasting coffee all over himself.

“Fuck.”

“Shit. Sorry, man.”

Archie looks up from the brown stain on his shirt to the person responsible and blinks three times.

“Uh, um, it's okay. It's just a stupid shirt. Yeah.”

The guy (Archie should ask around for his name) laughs, “We actually look around the same size. Here, take my shirt.”

Archie tries to objects to no avail. The guy smiles, dimples and all, as he holds out his shirt. 

Archie stands there, a little bit of shock and amazement. 

He takes the shirt and puts it on. The guy chooses that moment to introduce himself.

“It looks good on you. I'm Reggie by the way.”

The guy (Reggie, he corrects himself) holds his hand. Archie takes it with a gulp.

“Ar—Archie. My name is Archie.”

“If you two are done flirting, I could use some help.”

Archie frowns at the lack of warmth as Reggie let's go of his hand and rushes over to Josie's side. _His girlfriend._

Reggie gives Josie a greeting kiss and a appeasing smile. “Hey, babe.”

Josie looks at his chest then back at his face (maybe Archie does too). “What happened to your shirt this time?”

“I gave it to Archie. His shirt has a coffee stain and, let's be honest, a party doesn't start till The Mantle takes off his shirt.”

Josie eyes Archie for a second, but otherwise doesn't comment. “Whatever.”

Archie stands idly by before heading inside.

Josie smacks Reggie's chest playfully. “You're drooling.”

“Can you blame me?”  
•  
Archie's favorite customer is Kevin. He always comes in with a new piece of gossip and good company.

This time, his mood isn't as good.

“What's wrong, Kev?”

“Nothing. Can I just get some scones to go?”

Archie pauses. Usually, Kevin orders a fancy drink and talks to him for about a hour.

“How about I take my break right now and we talk?”

Kevin looks like he's about to object so Archie adds, “I'll tell you about my romance dilemma.”

That gets him.  
•  
Kevin takes a sip of his coffee.

“So, let me get this straight —or as straight as possible. You're crushing on your ex's best friend's boyfriend. Wow, I thought my love life was shit.”

Archie nods. “I've confessed, now it's your turn.”

“My dad wants to meet my boyfriend.”

“And….”

“And I don't want to rush it. What if this one doesn't work out?”

“What if it does? I've met Joaquin, he's a great guy. He likes you.

“I know that. It's just — what if I mess it up? I've never been the best at relationships.”

“The fact that you're willing to try is good enough.”  
•  
Josie hated family dinners due to one reason: _her family._

Whether it was her dad's judgment or her mother's condescending nature, she couldn't take it.

She decides to skip this one. She wanders around for awhile after turning off her phone.

Man, here she was, walking around time like some girl in a sad, cliché teen movie. When had anything about her become cliché?

She stops outside the local coffee shop and goes inside.

Its mostly empty which is good for her.

Archie comes from the back to see Josie at the counter.

“Uh, it's closing time.”

Josie looks up with a startled expression. “Oh, okay. Well, bye.”

“Wait.” Archie blinks, not sure of what to say, “you're probably going to say no, but you look like you could use company. Want to go catch a movie or something?”

She really doesn't want to be alone right now. He doesn't need to know that though.

“You aren't hitting on me, are you? Because I do have a boyfriend.” She leaves out the part about Reggie's crush. She had to see what kind of person Archie was before Reggie took his crush any further.

“Of course not, I just hate watching movies alone.”

It's a lie. They both know.

“Why not?” 

They leave together.  
•  
Veronica does not like college. She has to wake up early and her makeup routine is basically non existent.

The worst part is that no one will do her work for her, no matter how much she bats her lashes at them.

What's was the point of having good looks if she can't use them for good?

She needed a good pick me up. She was a little surprised to see someone besides Archie behind the counter.

“Hey, Cher.”

“Veronica.” She replied. She sounded too calm. Ronnie knew something was up.

She leans forward on the counter and places her hand underneath her chin, “Spill.”

Cheryl makes a tsk-tsk noise, “You know that's not how this works. If I tell you my secret, what do I get in return?”

Veronica raises an eyebrow, “Depends on what you want.”

After five months of sneaking around, Veronica is pretty well versed in how to get Cheryl off.

She must say, she was expecting the redhead vixen to last longer than five minutes.

“Alright. I got you off, so now you tell me what you know.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes as she slips back into her dress. “How romantic. I overheard Josie telling Reggie, her boyfriend, that she thought Archie was good and basically gave him her blessing.”

“So, they broke up?”

Cheryl laughs. “Oh, no. They're still very much together.”

Veronica pauses then, “Oh. _Oh._ Wooow. I didn't take Josie as the type of person willing to share.”

“She isn't. I guess, things are different for them. Care to make a wager?”

Veronica grins manically, “Name your terms.”

“If Archie freaks out when they tell him, you have to cook for me.”

“And if he doesn't?”

“Then, I'll tell everyone we're dating.”

“You sure about that, Blossom?”

She understood the girl's need for privacy.

“I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't. Deal or no deal?”

“Deal.” Veronica tugs her forward by the arm as she turns to go and seals the agreement with a kiss.  
•  
It was closing hour and Josie and Reggie were the only people left, nursing the empty foam cups of the caffeinated drinks they had purchased earlier.

Reggie is a little more than nervous.

“What if he's not into me?”

“Trust me, he is.”

“What if he's not into this? Us?” He motions in between them with his hand.

Josie shrugs. “Then, we respect his space. You're really cute when you're dealing with unrequited crushes, you know that?”

Reggie smiles then sits up straighter as the topic of their conversation approaches, whispering lowly to Josie, “Act. Normal.”

Yeah, she was the one acting weird.

“Hey, guys. We do have a closing hour. It's now.”

Reggie laughs like Archie just said the funniest thing in the world. Josie resists the urge to facepalm herself. She was dating a dork.

“Reggie and I are in a open relationship and he wants to date you. Say yes and end his suffering.”

Reggie peeks through his hands to glare at Josie.

Archie looks in between the two of them, “I'm not sure what to say. Don't you ever....”

“Get jealous?” Josie finishes for him, “course not, Reggie and I have a perfect understanding of our relationship. Is that a problem for you?”

Archie shoves his hands into his pockets and bounces on his feet awkwardly. “It’s definitely something I'm going to have to get used to.”

Reggie perks up some, but none of them comment on it. “But, there is something to get used to?”

Archie nods. “Yeah. But, just because we're dating, doesn't mean you get to stay after hours.”

Josie makes a noise of defense, “One minute and your boyfriend is already kicking us out.”  
•  
It's Halloween which only means one thing.

Jughead opens the door with a flourish hand wave. “Welcome. Let us enjoy gory, slasher films on this perfect day.”

Archie smiles and hugs him. “I brought some candy.”

Jughead pushes Archie away and snatches the bag. “Your presence is free from any harm due to the spirits lingering around.”

He frowns as the doorbell rings, “Must be those damn trick or treaters.” He throws the bag back to Archie, “Quick, hide it.”

Reggie, Josie, Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl are all standing on the other side.

“I'm sorry, I don't have any candies.” He smiles politely before closing the door in their faces.

Archie sighs and gives Jughead a look.

“Ugh, okay.” Jughead reopens the door, “come on in.”  
•  
Jughead pauses the movie as Archie stands up and moves in front of the center of the television.

“You are seriously testing our friendship right now. It was getting to the good part. Sidney was just about to slap Gale.”

“I have an announcement to make. Reggie and Josie and I are all dating.”

Jughead holds in a groan, “Congratulations, Archie. Can we please get back to the cinema fest now?”

“I'm dating, Cheryl.” Veronica blurts out.

Jughead does groan that time. “Everyone knows that. You two suck at being sneaky. Does anyone else have anything else they want to announce?”

No one responds and Jughead settles back into his seat and resumes the movie. “Good.”

Archie interrupts the silence fifteen minutes later. “Hey, Juggie. Billy kind of looks like your dad.”

“That's it!”

**Author's Note:**

> archiejosiereggie is real and anyone who disagrees can bite me. comments make me smile.


End file.
